Lost Without You
by Josephine
Summary: takes place after max in the city... Liz is feeling needy


Title: Lost Without You  
Author: Josephine (tobyjo44@hotmail.com)  
Summary: Takes place after "Max In the City"  
Feedback: I absolutely love it! Send any and all to tobyjo44@hotmail.com  
Distribution: My site (http://ava250.tripod.com/avashome) and anywhere else as   
long as you send me the URL.  
Pairing: Liz and Max. There is a reason that Liz is first.  
Disclaimer: The title I gleaned from a line of a song by Michael W. Smith, the   
lyrics are from "Everything" by Lifehouse off of their "No Name Face" CD. I saw   
them live- WOW!!! The characters don't belong to me; they are the property of   
Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and assorted personnel at the WB.   
Author's Note: See End.  
  
=  
Find me here speak to me   
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
=  
I am lonely and so all alone, and all I desire is to have you here. I   
miss you and I pine for you. And did I mention I miss you? You are far   
from me, and there is no way for me to reach you except for this feeling   
within me that you will find me here and make me know that it's all   
going to be alright. That you love me, and that-  
=  
You are the light that's leading me to the place   
Where I find peace again   
=  
I feel as though I am drowning without you here to guide me. How can I   
find peace within my own tortured soul without first seeking forgiveness   
from you? I keep telling myself that you will understand, that you will   
not become angered. Because I couldn't bear that.  
=  
You are the strength that keeps me walking   
You are the hope that keeps me trusting   
You are the light to my soul   
You are my purpose   
You're everything   
=  
I can't imagine life without you here with me, guiding me, helping me   
though. You are the one thing in my life worth living for- you're   
everything. I feel as though you could guide me through dances in the   
wind, or you could be the one to keep me grounded.   
=  
And how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you?   
=  
You came… You came to me, and it's so good to see your face again. You   
almost bring tears to my eyes as I try to hide my lie. I don't want to   
lie to you; I don't want to hurt you. I just don't know what would   
happen if I ever told you the truth. I don't want to end the world- it   
would be the end of the world if you ever left me again.  
=  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?   
=  
This seems all so perfect. You and I are soul mates- how could anything   
ever come between us?  
=  
You calm the storms and you give me rest   
You hold me in your hands   
You won't let me fold   
=  
You are always the one to protect me from harm, and protect others from   
me. Sometimes I want you to protect me from myself. If you were here   
all the time, I would not feel so lost.   
=  
You still my heart when you take my breath away   
Would you take me in?  
Take me deeper now   
=  
It amazes me sometimes that you would choose me, Liz Parker, as yours.   
It amazes me how must I need you, how much I would be missing out on if   
you *hadn't* chosen me. You are so close, and yet you're still so far   
away. I want you to take me with you to the place where you are.  
=  
And how can I stand here   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
=   
As we dance on the wind together, I have never been happier in my life.   
The two of us are the most content in the universe. Up here there are   
no destinies, no wars. Just perfection.  
=  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need   
You're everything… everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything… everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything… everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
=  
You lead me into the place in my heart where I struggle to resist the   
urge to tell you, tell you everything. But you *are* everything. The   
air holds a scent of confusion and I lose myself in your eyes.  
=  
Everything... everything   
=  
  
Author's Note: This is one of those strange fanfics where I sat down at the   
computer, staring at these lyrics, and the desire to *write* was so strong that I   
really didn't care *what* I wrote about- just that I was writing. Liz is *really* out of   
character, but I. Don't. Care. :pouts: I don't know where I originally intended to   
go with this, but it is obviously open to interpretation. Don't worry. I don't really   
understand it either.  
  
  
  



End file.
